Stargazing
by Mylifeasafangirl
Summary: Set during Heroes of Olympus (I could only find the Olympians in the categories) shortly after House of Hades. Why happens when Percy and Annabeth finally get some alone time together? Quite short, sorry:/ One Shot! Please read and review, if you follow my account that would be great to!


It was a late night on the Argo 2, a week after Percy and Annabeth escaped from Tartarus and the couple were lying on their backs on the deck, supposedly on watch duty. Of course, the whole group were simultaneously stressed, worried, elated and relaxed all for different reasons and Percy and Annabeth were no different. Therefore no one felt the need to remind the two not to get distracted before everyone headed off to bed. Lying on their backs, staring up at the shining stars above them with only their hands linked, the two were easily whispering to each other about the most random of things like why the sea tasted like salt and why rainbows were called that. Suddenly, Percy twisted quickly so he was lying on his side with his face an inch above Annabeth's face. "So Miss Chase" Annabeth coughed nervously but spoke as if she wasn't, "Yes Mr Jackson, what can I do for you tonight?" Though Percy could feel himself shaking, he wasn't sure whether it was the closeness to the girl next to him or the slight chill that had just started up. Most likely the former. Ignoring his thoughts, Percy whispered closely in to Annabeth's ear, her hair tickling his face in a way he loved. "Are you thinking what I am right now?" "Well that depends, are you thinking about how lucky we are that we're actually able to see the stars this week?", she replied cheekily, full well knowing what was going through her boyfriends head. Purposely she shifted slightly so she was more under Percy and smirked when he squirmed. "Oh you mean something that can become a little more immediate? Like how anyone could come outside right now?" Catching on to Annabeth's game, the son of Poseidon shifted so his body was hovering over the girls body but only touching where their hands were still linked. Both sets of eyes darkened noticeably. "No, I don't recall thinking that... Actually what I was thinking of was how no one is awake, we're both alone and I'm in complete control of your movement right now. Good luck rolling away" he said before grinning smugly. Knowing that Percy was right about moving (Tartarus had made him a lot stronger somehow, she wasn't able to get as much a upper hand any more), Annabeth gently tugged on her lip before quickly kissing the boy over her on the nose. Before he could react, Percy felt the urge of a competition rise up low in his stomach. He was determined to win this. He could do this and then make Annabeth regret starting it. Slowly lowering his body so every body part was touching Annabeth but not so much he was crushing her, Percy kissed the spot behind her ear and gently made his way down to her collarbone. Of course, he knew how mad it drove Annabeth, especially when she couldn't move away or protest in fear of losing. Without realising what was happening until it was too late, Percy felt two legs slide out from under his, wrap around his waist and flip him over. He was done for now. Deliberately, Annabeth moved as in slow motion down to Percy's t-shirt hem and lifted it so his stomach showed before scratching lightly down the middle. That was what Percy snap. He was definitely going to lose now. She knew exactly what to do to make him melt. Especially since it became much easier after he finally saw her after what Hera did to them and then the whole adventure in Hell. Growling low in his throat, the black haired boy grabbed the girls face and brought it down to his before making sure she was very distracted and flipping them again so he was on top. Not stopping the kiss, Percy sat up bringing Annabeth with him and smirked before taking away her hair band and pinning her back down to the deck. Just in accordance to the couples luck, that was the opportune moment for Leo to walk out from below deck, his face covered by his hands rubbing at his eyes. "Errr guys? What are you doing? We can all hear you... Oh umm well" Leo finally cut off when he took his hands away and saw Percy frozen sat on top of a bright red Annabeth on the floor. "Umm well, I guess this is... awkward?". Curious about what all the fuss was, Jason and Piper both appeared at the top of the stairs and froze before collapsing in laughter. "Are you trying to seduce her, Jackson, because she looks a bit uncomfortably seeing as its a wooden floor" "Shut up, Grace, you and Piper have been caught in worse". Piper and Jason immediately straightened up though Percy and the blond smiled mockingly showing there were no hard feelings as Percy jumped up and helped Annabeth get to her feet. A few awkward moments passed before Leo blurted out "so what were you actually trying to do down there?". Glancing at each other, Annabeth replied "just stargazing I guess". Lets just say that the next day was a lot of jokes from Jason, rolling off eyes between Piper and Annabeth, smirking from Leo and a lot of tongue poking from Percy leaving Hazel and Frank extremely confused. A lot can come out of stargazing when you're happy. 


End file.
